


The Next Step

by zappedbysnow



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zappedbysnow/pseuds/zappedbysnow
Summary: It's Graduation Day at Avengers Academy! Will Tony finally get the hug he has so long asked for?





	The Next Step

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to SmileAndASong and meatball42 for choosing me in the CapIMrbb2019. It's been a blast! :D
> 
> Go read their fics! It's wonderful and more than I ever hoped for when I drew this comic. <3

[](https://imgur.com/Kg2irG7)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Tried and True](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844438) by [SmileAndASong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileAndASong/pseuds/SmileAndASong)
  * [Stay Like This Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854575) by [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42)




End file.
